Not the future we had planned
by Proflaco
Summary: A trainer is obsessed with becoming a champion with his formidable team, intelligence and ruthless competitive drive. A unique, troubled Lucario hates being used and has never had to chance to fight to her full potential. As the stakes get higher, their relationship becomes tense as their desires conflict with one another. Rated M for Human(M) x Lucario(F) sexual content
1. Chapter 1

"That was almost too easy, but then again, it always is" Kyle said as he went up to shake hands and collect his badge from the Rock City gym leader. He shook his head but not from being upset, he was just in shock of how badly he was beaten. "You made the perfect choices, I've never come up against a trainer as calculated as you" the gym leader said feeling like maybe he was getting too old for being a gym leader if kids these days can outsmart him so easily. Kyle added the pin to his jacket and spoke without looking at the gym leader directly "Pokemon is just like a rock-paper-scissors battle. Everything has a weakness and everything has a counter. Unfortunately you always went rock so you were easy to predict".

He almost started to feel annoyed at the attitude of this kid but he thought about it for a minute "You're right... I do only ever use rock types. Maybe I should always keep and ice type as my third to counter people that use grass... I don't like taking advice from kids but you're probably right. I need to rethink my strategy for the next trainer". Kyle was walking off as he said to the leader "I'm not a kid... and I need a counter for the next gym... She uses fire so I'm off to get a water pokemon. Cya around" and he walked off.

Kyle was a rare type of trainer, he was older than many trainers at 20 years old due to his mother preventing him from leaving earlier which made him jealous of others and a little resentful towards his family. He made up for lost training time by being ruthless. Other trainers sought to make friendships with their pokemon, some just wanted to have as many as possible. Kyle didn't care about filling his pokedex, only winning the pokemon league. He left the gym and sat down on the tables outside with his travelling friends, a 18 year old girl called Hayley and 19 year old guy called Jarrad. The trio had been on the road for 3 months and it was another 4 until the pokemon league finals so they had to rush it as they started training significantly later than most trainers who started years earlier.

"Well that was fast." Hayley said to him. "Yeah that guy has obviously never fought a trainer that actually thinks, instead of battling using their heart or some nonsense". Jarrad just smiled and nodded. "You guys aren't going to have a problem seriously, just go in, I'll wait."

Hayley got up and without saying anything went into the gym as Kyle and Jarrad just watched her walk up. "I actually think its for the best we agreed not to watch each other fight, you can never learn the optimal counters if you just know what the gym leader will do. The elite four wont give us a chance to see each other fight either" Jarrad said. Kyle looked towards Jarrad "I'm glad I found you two to travel with, it really forces me to step up my game. I'd hate it if I travelled with people that didn't take this seriously."

The two remained silent as the waited for Hayley to come out and to Kyles amazement, she was actually faster than he was. He was a little upset at this and said nothing as Jarrad went up next. Within minutes he was out too, again faster than Kyle was. "I feel bad for the gym leader now, being stomped like that" Kyle said, laughing to himself but deep down he was worried that his friends beat him easier than he did.

Kyle knew that his biggest threat to win the pokemon league wasn't the elite four, it was Hayley and Jarrad. He couldn't travel alone though, he tried it and it made him highly depressed. He was thankful they were his friends and driving him to succeed but outside of pokemon battles, he felt like he had little in common with them.

The three wasted no time in heading towards the 5th gym, they let their pokemon out for a short while to run around. At the moment, Kyle only had a Combusken, Abomasnow and Sceptile. His strategy was to raise a few pokemon to higher levels than multiple pokemon lower levels but the next gym, fire, needed a water type. Kyles pokemon had their exercise and he put them back in their pokeballs as they walked onwards.

This road towards the 5th gym was a particularly long one and Kyle had a lot of time to think to himself which ended up worrying him greatly. Hayley and Jarrad seemed to get along fine together, in fact a little too close for Kyles liking. He wasn't interested in Hayley, he thought she was too snobby from her rich upbringing but it made him feel lonely sometimes. He absolutely could not let the two beat him at the indigo league, his biggest fear was them beating him and him being sent home while they remain leaders. Kyle couldn't easily move back home since he chose to quit school to pursue this career, it had to work. Ever day, every minute that passed, he felt like Hayley and Jarrad were becoming stronger trainers.

"Hey Kyle, we don't need a water pokemon so we can go up ahead or wait for you if you want?" Jarrad said. "Umm yeah go ahead don't wait, this wont take long I'll catch up" Kyle said, almost breaking out of a trance of his deep thought. Jarrad and Hayley thought nothing of it and walked up as Kyle took a detour on the road to a nearby lake. Lake Kintaro wasn't exactly a popular place and in fact was only accessible via a pull-yourself cable car as the lake was atop a mountain, but Kyle headed here for a reason. He wanted rare water pokemon. Coming up against a gym leader with something common like a Squirtle or Mudkip was asking for trouble, the leaders probably fight them daily. This region was filled with more hostile, higher level pokemon and wasn't safe for people alone. Kyle released his three pokemon to walk with him.

The trees became very dense very quickly as the began to block out the sun. Kyle pulled out his pokedex, he knew what he wanted. He had heard that Kingdras existed near this lake. "I know you're here... lets make this quick" Kyle was thinking to himself, actually feeling a little scared even with his three personal bodyguards. Kyle moved over to the lake side and stared skimming rocks across the surface to disturb the pokemon and sure enough, some started to show up to see what was making the noise. He aimed his pokedex at them to get readings.

"Mudkip. Level 27"

"Wartortle: Level 29:"

"Sirskit: Level 26"

"... What is this I need a level 35 at least!" Kyle thought. He knew Hayley and Jarrad had level 35 water pokemon, if he caught a level 29 pokemon he would never have time to train it up high enough and be able to keep up with the others, they might just go on ahead without him".

"Squirtle: Level 28"

"Poliwhirl: Level 25"

For 30 minutes this went on. ".. DAMMIT" Kyle yelled, muffled as he sat up. He wasn't even close to getting what he needed. Never in his life had something been so frustratingly difficult. His mind raced to Hayley and Jarrad, probably having fun and chatting about life after the elite four... Kyle got up and stormed off, recalling his pokemon to go and look somewhere else. As he was putting his pokedex away he went to put it in his pocket as it suddenly spoke.

"Lucario: Level 41"

Kyle instantly looked up but saw nothing, the only thing in front of his was a waterfall. He stared for a moment and aimed his pokedex back at it.

"Lucario: Level 41"

Kyle ran towards it and fumbled trying to pull out his pokeballs, they were stuck on his belt. As he approached the waterfall he stumbled, flying through the water and landed in a shallow pool. He quickly got up and grabbed his pokeballs to throw them when he saw what his pokedex had scanned. It was indeed a Lucario, but it has bruised and beaten. Kyle stood there frozen in the pose about to throw them, as the Lucario cowered in the corner. It didn't attempt to move and Kyle eventually loosened up, not sure entirely what to do. Part of him thought "its weak, it will be easy to catch!" but that was instantly shut down by the part of him seeing something so afraid of him. "I... I'm not going to hurt you" Kyle said, returning his pokeballs to his belt. He noticed the Lucario was actually a female, she had no chest spike. Kyle pulled up the pokedex again to scan her.

"Lucario. Level 45: Fighting and Steel pokemon. Lucario is a rare pokemon capable of using fighting, steel and dragon moves. Highly loyal, this pokemon will fight by a trainer until the very end and its signature move, the aura sphere, can never miss." Kyle also noticed the pokedex saying Lucarios were only 3'11" but this one was clearly much taller, she looked to be more like 5'2" at least.

'She looks tall and powerful. With fighting and dragon moves' Kyle thought to himself. 'this would be brilliant in the later gyms. I was going to get a steel pokemon later but this could work right now'. Kyle, being himself, just asked her "Do you know any dragon type moves" before realising "what am I doing you cant talk." The Lucario looked up at him [w..what? Why... I do yes...]. Kyle was caught staring at her again before realising it was telepathy. He quickly looked at his pokedex and sure enough at the bottom, a note that some Lucarios were capable of it, but not all. It was a rare genetic trait.

"That's amazing... I just need to know if you do." She looked up at him, still a bit teary eyed as she said [I can use dragon rush], not sure what Kyle was planning. Kyles eyes lit up, he may just have found a very useful pokemon. Once again he had the urge to capture her but he couldn't in this state. "What happened to you, is it safe here?" Kyle asked, now sitting down. The Lucario looked up at him and felt a bit more calm, he seemed to actually want to help. [… I couldn't fight them all, I had to run. I don't even know where I am any more. I've been lost for a long time]. Kyle was scared now before she interrupted him [they are far away though... not here] she said as she removed her paws from her legs where she was putting pressure on them to what seemed like trying to stop a small cut from bleeding. She leaned forward and scooped up some water to try and clean her injury.

Kyle started thinking about how long he had been out and he'd never catch up to the others. He wanted to know more about her but there wasn't time "I... There's no other way to say this but I think I could really use a pokemon like you on my team." The Lucario stared at him a little angrily [What? Use me?]. "No its not like you think, I just cant stay here, I have to go. I came to this place to find another... a new um... team mate and I could catch you but... don't take this the wrong way, I just really want a fighting type on my team and if you use dragon rush that is amazing" Kyle said very nervously.

[… does this mean I can escape this place? I've had enough of being alone I need to get out of here] she said. As she said she had enough of being alone, this struck Kyle hard, he knew how that felt. "Yes I can get you out of here and heal you up, I want to help you" Kyle said hoping she would agree. A small part of Kyle thought she was actually very cute. He could have easily caught her at any time but he knew inside, maybe this particular pokemon would be better if she came willingly.

[I used to have a trainer in the past, they taught me everything I knew. But its been so long.] Now Kyle was very interested "so you know about pokemon gym battles... there's a gym coming up soon you could fight in, I'll give you a chance if you want you are a high level after all, you should do well." This made her eyes light up. "I guess, you really like that?" [Fighting with for a purpose is better than fighting to survive. I've been lost and alone for years... so yes]. Kyle just nodded and aimed the pokeball at her. She didn't move at all as he threw it, not too hard, and it captured her.

Kyle stared at the pokeball in his hand for a minute with a lot of thought running through his head. He never expected to find a Lucario in this place, such a high level one too. He looked towards the lake as he remembered the entire point of coming here was to get a water pokemon when it hit him. Lucario was a steel type. The next gym was fire. "... shit" he said to himself, he knew that steel was weak to fire. Lucario would probably just be a liability, he still had nothing for the next gym. His mind raced on what to do next, did he catch a water pokemon or try to win without one. Kyle looked at his watch as his decision was made for him. There was no time, he had to go. 'even if I lose at least I can change my strategy, Sceptile is useless I might need to drop him, if I stay here I'll never catch those 2 and I'll be alone again' and with that, Kyle sprinted off the way he came to catch up with the others.

He ran for almost 10 minutes before up in the far distance on the road he saw 2 tiny shapes which must have been the others. Kyle took the time to have a short break 'I'll just catch up to them by walking fast, I'll get there soon' he thought to himself as he took out a drink and snack to eat while walking quickly.

As soon as his mind was clear again and not hungry he focused intensely on what had just happened. The Lucario was injured but not too badly, she would need to stay at a pokemon centre. He wondered what could have injured her since she was so much higher level than the other pokemon nearby, they shouldn't have been able to touch her. He had to figure it out and also what to do about the next gym. Every time he tried to think about that though his mind returned to thinking about her. He had never seen a Lucario in the wild before and he thought they looked very cool. Kyle remembered the moment when she moved her arms to scoop come water up and he saw her full body... 'dammit' he thought to himself as he bit his lower lip. 'I need to stop being a pervert'.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire time until he caught up with Hayley and Jarrad, he couldn't stop thinking about her and where she came from, until he realised he needed a story fast to explain to them what happened. The truth was a little embarrassing. He finally came up behind them as they heard his footsteps "About time, did you get anything?" Hayley said. Kyle was very quick to answer "Yep, you might not believe it but I caught a high level Lucario near that lake". Jarrad stopped before laughing "Lucario? As in the steel type? That's going to ge" "shut up, I know that" Kyle instantly snapped. "I know its weak against fire but luckily I don't need it, my other pokemon are easily strong enough to win without a water pokemon. I actually got it for the 8th gym, dragon type moves are going to be very useful vs other dragons"

"... fair enough" Jarrad said "You're right anyway." Hayley agreed too "If you couldn't catch a water pokemon you can admit it" she said. Kyle calmed down "I tried, but this pokemon will be more useful, she's very strong." "Female lucarios are really rare from what I remember... that's pretty lucky you found one. They're cute" Jarrad said, Hayley gave him some sort of glare as if he was a creep for saying that and the three continued walking to the next town.

Once arriving, Kyle went straight to the pokemon centre to heal the Lucario as his friends went outside the town limits to train and they agreed they would train by themselves and meet up later. Kyle had no intention of this though, he wanted to find out more about this Lucario and more importantly, if she was strong enough to help him beat the next gym since he knew his current team wouldn't be able to and there wasn't enough time to train them up in just a day. Kyle took his pokeball back and quickly headed in the complete opposite direction of where Hayley and Jarrad were to an open field, he wanted her to be comfortable.

When he found a nice open area under a tree, he let her out of the pokeball. She was completely healed as expected and seemed very relieved to come out of there. As she appeared she looked around before saying to Kyle [I forgot what that was like.] as she sat down. Kyle sat down with her and awkwardly tried to avoid staring before simply asking "do you have a name?". [umm, I have always been called Lucario by my other trainer]. Kyle thought for a moment "would you like a different name? I think you look like a... Rachel" he said confidently. "Oh and my name is Kyle by the way" he added, she gave him a quizzical look before smiling [It's better than being called Lucario. Rachel. Hmm I can live with that]. She lay back slightly using her arms to prop her up as she looked into the sky.

"Ever since I put you in the pokeball I've been dying to ask you, what happened back there at the lake". Rachel looked away when she spoke [… I was lost and found a cave to sleep in. An Usarings cave. I should have been able to fight it off...] she drifted off looking very sad. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked, moving around slightly so she wasnt looking completely away from him. [I've forgotten so much of what I once knew...] she turned around to face Kyle. [I used to be a very strong fighter with my old trainer but... we parted ways. Well, she kind of abandoned me...]

Kyle sat there listening intently as Rachel turned to face him. [I'm only telling you this because I dont want you asking me all the time... but my old trainer, she was a good person]. For some reason Kyle thought her previous trainer was a guy. [We travelled together for years, she raised me to be so strong and taught me to speak but then one day she found a Rhydon and captured it. She told me... she didn't need two steel types and that I wasn't strong enough compared to the Rhydon and just like that, she dropped me. I was happy in how strong I became but sometimes... I don't know if it was worth... don't worry about that]

Kyle started to feel very bad, this sounded like something he would do. He never thought pokemon could have feelings like what Rachel was showing. Maybe it was just because she could speak that he could figure this out. [I am honest it has been years since I have fought along side a trainer. I willingly went with you because you don't know how ashamed I am that I couldn't defend myself back there at the lake. I know I used to be strong but I'm just not able to by myself. I cant exactly learn from other Lucarios either since... I haven't ever seen one since I was abandoned]. Kyle was starting intently [I'm a bit older than I might look, it is hard to tell though since we are so rare an I am not a normal one, but I think you already noticed that]

"Yeah Lucarios are very rare, I had never seen one before yo-" Rachel cut him off. [Are you going to train me up? I hate being lied to, I told you all of the truth just then, if I am to fight for someone I want to know they are honest. I want to battle in the indigo league just as much as any other pokemon.] "Yes, of course! I want that too." Kyle said.

The three trainers continued along the road for a few more weeks taking regular stops, the had blitzed through the first few gyms so quickly that they had time up their sleeves. They battled among each other regularly and Kyle loved the fact that Rachel was such a higher level, she was easily beating Jarrad and Hayleys pokemon but when it came to types that were super effective versus Lucarios he did switch out. Her intelligence and ability to speak made Kyle a lot more cautious of her feelings and in fact never made her battle to the point of fainting. On the rare occasion she was losing he would switch out to one of his other pokemon and let them take the fall. Jarrad noticed this too and would tease Kyle regularly about it. "You don't want her to hurt her pretty little face for you, do you?" he said as Kyle just brushed it off.

Kyle raised her to level 45 while the other pokemon in his team were still at around 32 which he knew wasn't the best strategy but he just loved training with her and she appreciated it so much, it was so different. His other pokemon may have shown affection but Rachel showed an incredible drive to become stronger and win for Kyle and he repaid her enthusiam. It was like she had the brain of a human entirely within a Lucario body.

The 5th gym, the fire gym made Kyle nervous as he knew he hadn't trained properly for this. He was actually very nervous and while normally he wanted to go first, this time he let Hayley and Jarrad go first as he wanted to find out any information he could since they were both going to win easily, they had strong water pokemon.

He sat outside alone in deep thought. Sceptile wasnt going to be useful here but his use would come in the next gym, the water one. Abomasnow was also weak to fire but Combusken would do well. Lucarios were also weak to fire but Rachel was so fast and so powerful, it shouldn't have mattered. He decided to drop Sceptile for this one and now the only decision was who to send out first.

Before he could even come to a conclusion on that, Jarrad was already out and smiling before coming to sit down. "Don't worry Kyle I know you dont have any water pokemon but that leader isn't too strong, Combusken should be able to take everything, they wont be able to hurt it much" he said. Kyle thanked him, it wasn't often the three gave each other advice but Jarrad didn't exactly want to leave behind a regular training partner either.

Hayley came down a short time later with the exact same story for Kyle, so he felt confident and headed in. As usual, the trainers before the leader offered absolutely no resistance and Combusken easily defeated every single one in 1 or 2 hits. Also as expected, the gym leader had firey red hair and wasted no time whatsoever in throwing out his first pokemon, a nintetales. Kyle took the advice of his friends and threw out Combusken. "Ninetales, fire blast!" "Combusken, Double kick!" Both trainers yelled as the two hit each other and exactly as predicted, the fireblast did hardly any damage to Combusken while the double kick took the Ninetales down to half health.

"A fighting type!... I bet you didn't see this coming!" the gym leader yelled and Kyle got worried for a second. "Ninetales, Psychic attack!". "no way..." Kyle said while freaking out inside 'how does a fire type know that move!'. "Combusken, dodge it" he yelled but the psychic attack couldn't be dodged that easily as Combusken looked like it was having a seizure while standing up before fainting instantly.

"No!... ugh, Abomasnow, go!" Kyle yelled as he recalled Combusken. Abomasnow wasn't the best choice but he never imaging Combusken to go down do easily. The gym leader reacted quickly "I'm not going to let you earthquake Ninetales that easily, I know what you're trying!" He yelled as he threw out his next pokemon, a Camerupt. Kyle had to this fast, this thing could one hit Abomasnow if it got a chance. "Abomasnow dont let it use eruption! Body slam it now dont let it go!" and as expected he heard a yell from the other side "Camerupt, Eruption!".

"RUN FASTER DO IT NOW" Kyle yelled as Abomasnow bolted like its life depended on it and tackled the Camerupt the instant is used eruption, causing the attack to miss and isntead shoot into the ground. "Body slam it again!" Kyle yelled. "This Abomasnow is too fast and powerful we need to knock it out now, there's only one thing left to do Camerupt" as the pokemon turned to look back at his trainer. "Self destruct!".

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Kyle said to himself as Abomasnow tackled the Camerupt and it exploded. "uhhhhh WHY WOULD YOU USE THAT MOVE" Kyle yelled in anger. "I can't have a pokemon that strong wrecking my team now can I?" The gym leader responded. "Looks like you've got one left and I haven't even used my strongest pokemon yet!"

Kyle was very annoyed but there was only one thing left to do. "Go, Lucario!" he said as Rachel appeared in front of him, ready for battle. "Another fighting type? And a steel type? What are you thinking bringing a Lucario to a fire gym!" the leader mocked Kyle. "But that is a really tall Lucario wow, she's almost taller than you! Anyway lets finish this" he said, throwing out Ninetales again.

"Ninetales you know what to do, Psychic attack!" he yelled. "AURA SPHERE NOW!" Kyle yelled as Rachel leapt into the air "I didn't say do-" he was cut off as she spun around and hurled the fastest aura sphere he had ever seen and her jumping into the air actually managed to avoid the psychic attack. The Ninetales turned its glare upwards but it was too slow as the aura sphere slammed into its face, knocking it out.

"Wow that was fast..." the gym leader said in shock. "But never mind, one hit from my final pokemon is all I need" he said as he threw out his final pokemon, Magmar. Kyle was afraid now, he knew that was true. Magmar was made of powerful fire attacks and even hitting Magmar alone would burn Rachel which would almost guarantee a loss unless she got in 2 aura spheres but she couldn't take a single hit in-between.

"Rachel I need you to metal claw it, its going to hit you as you approach but its the only way you need a critical hit" Kyle said to her. "Aw Rachel, what a cute name. It doesn't matter though, time to end this, Magmar, flamethrower. Rachel dashed towards it as Magmar spewed the column of fire, chasing her as she tried to dodge it. "Come on!" Kyle said, willing her on to get the hit. With about 5 metres left to close, Magmar predicted her side step and hit her clean in the face with it causing her to stumble and trip landing in front of it. "Nice job Magmar" said the gym leader as he saw some movement from the Lucario still as she got up and with a yell of "RAHHHHH!", uppercut Magmar in the chin with metal claw. She the attack hit she cried out in pain again, burnt instantly from the touch "Luuu!" and collapsed but she was still conscious. Magmar however took a critical hit from such a high powered, close up metal claw and was KO'd in one shot.

"Oh that's annoying..." the gym leader said to himself as Kyle rushed up to Rachel with a hyper potion and burn heal to heal her. "I should have used fire blast. I guess that Lucario of yours is stronger than I thought... No matter, I won't make mistakes like that again. Take your badge... That Lucario is impressive" the gym leader said, flicking the badge towards Kyle as he returned Magmar and walked slowly away, embarrassed at throwing away such an easy win.

When Rachel finally was healed enough to be able to get up Kyle yelled "That was... AMAZING!" as she turned around to see him. The sheer look of elation on his face made her tear up, she was so happy. [I remember now! This is what it used to feel like] she said. So much of her wanted to run up and hug Kyle but she froze not knowing if he would like that. "You were incredible... I've never seen a pokemon take such a hit and be strong enough to one hit KO a gym leaders pokemon! I'm so glad I found you" he said as he walked up to her and gave her a pat on the head. Rachel let out a soft whimper at that. Kyle had no idea how much that meant to her, her previous trainer showed no affection at all. She was very happy when she won but touching... that was a new thing.

Rachel expected to be returned to her pokeball and followed Kyle before he turned around "You don't need to go back in, you earned it." She was very surprised with this, but went along with it. As he came out Hayley and Jarrad weren't outside, he looked around before seeing them coming back to the chairs outside with some food. "How did it go? Honestly I was worried you wouldnt be able to do it with your team. That Ninetales I thought could give you a lot of trouble."

"Lucarios are pretty strong, you'd be surprised" Kyle said proudly. Hayley looked at Rachel before commenting "It's unusual for you to keep your pokemon out when not battling, does she not like the pokeball?". Kyle responded "no, its her reward for performing so well in there and hopefully we can keep doing it." "Oh that's cool, I wish I had a Lucario, she's really cute don't you think?" Kyle blushed hard "... yeah she is" he didn't want to hurt Rachels feelings. He had no idea just how much this meant to her though.

Rachel had been living in the wild for a long time but always felt alone, being the only one of her species. She knew there were wild Lucarios out there but she never found them after years of searching, maybe she was just looking in the wrong places. What she did witness though was other pokemon couples and being a female, having offspring and a family was important to her. It seemed to be a thing where pokemon would fight with trainers for a few years before the trainer was old enough when most quit the career to be a pokemon master and many let their pokemon free in the wild. Rachel was bitterly upset that her trainer chose to let her into the wild as far away from other Lucarios as possible. To have anyone, of any species, show interest in her meant a lot.

At the same time, similar thoughts rushed through Kyles head. He was a bit older than most trainers, similarly with Hayley and Jarrad and every passing day he saw them get closer. It was never him and Layley going somewhere together while Jarrad did his own thing, it was always Kyle being the third wheel. It felt nice to have a pokemon be so appreciative of his affection but that was all, she was just a pokemon. Kyle wished he could find a girl like Hayley so many he wouldn't feel strange whenever he looked into Rachels eyes. Every time he did though he just looked elsewhere but it didn't make a difference. Whether it was her legs, her chest, her tail or anything else he felt like she was really quite pretty, for a pokemon. He loved her attitude and competitive drive as well, it was what was needed to win the pokemon league


	3. Chapter 3

With his new strong pokemon, Kyle found training in the wild too easy. Lucarios had a lot of type advantages and almost everything they fought, Rachel took out with ease. The road to the next gym was quite a long one in over a month and it was a water gym so Kyle knew that Sceptile would do well. He was faced with a problem though since he was now running with 4 pokemon. Sceptile was from his starter pokemon, a Treecko but the pokemon league would force him to leave one of his other pokemon out in Blaziken and Abomasnow. Kyle was the sort of trainer who didn't want to waste time raising a pokemon he would eventually have to drop. He didn't know who it would be, or when it would be. He didn't have to, but it was for the best.

Kyle became closer to Rachel through this time and the two basically became friends, not afraid of criticising each others opinion. In Rachels case she was glad that someone appreciated her. Her previous trainer used her, molded her into something she wasn't and then discarded her. But Kyle wasn't like that at all, he seemed genuinely interested in her. Rachel had the intelligence of a human though and she wasn't unaware of how Kyle looked at her, the same way Jarrad looked at Hayley. She liked the feeling and even sometimes teasing Kyle, especially when bathing in hot springs they found along their journey. Kyle made excuses to not get into his bathers whenever she went in the water. She especially noticed how he stared at her tail as she rubbed it dry with his towel afterwards, she would turn around quickly to catch him staring every time.

She also noticed Kyle referring to her as Rachel more and more often and it made her happy especially in public. He went from saying "go, Lucario!" in battles to saying her name and now introducing her as that name when meeting all sorts of new people, since she was always at her side she felt more like a person and less like a pokemon and that meant a lot to her.

Two days before arriving at the new town, she felt comfortable enough with Kyle to tell him something that was on her mind. As Hayley and Jarrad were off training nearby in an adjacent park, Rachel took the opportunity to talk to Kyle in private. [If you're interested I've been meaning for a long time to talk to you about something...] she said. "Hmm, yeah?"

She took a deep breath, but she had rehearsed this in her mind before. [You know how there are a lot of human qualities about me... why do you think that is] she asked. "You're asking me? Well, yes I have noticed you are much taller than the pokedex says you should be and you're very smart... I've known something was different about you but I wanted to wait until you told me when you were ready, I think that was the right thing to do!" he said. [… Yes it was, thank you for that.]

Rachel looked away as she continued to talk. [I never knew my parents, I was born naturally from an egg like all pokemon but I, along with some others, was raised by a pokemon breeder trying to get the strongest types of pokemon.] "There's nothing wrong with that!" Kyle said quickly. [I know, but other pokemon were bred for their strength or even to learn certain attacks. I was bred, along with an Abra, for our telepathy. This might be something new to you, I don't know but my breeder told me this.] Kyle was listening intently.

[I was told that the ability to speak human language is something passed down from generation to generation and that no psychic pokemon is born knowing it, we have to inherit it. With selective breeding, breeders can sell trainers pokemon able to use psychic powers, the ability to use telepathy]

"Thats...cool" was all Kyle could say to that. [Yes, I'm grateful for the ability to speak the human language. It is a good thing. I however...] Rachel looked sad now. [I was deliberately bred, but I was an accident. Breeding pokemon that can speak requires splicing of exact human genes. Normally pokemon capable of this are found in the while and selectively bred but when you are as rare a species as lucario, that is not easy. To do this, while still in an egg] Rachel looked uncomfortable while she spoke. "please go on" Kyle said.

[I was given slightly more human DNA than normal. I am still mostly a Lucario but some of the side effects were mostly physical. The extra genes spliced into my body mostly affected my height, my hearing is not as good as a normal Lucarios, I am stronger in my arms but weaker in my legs, all human things. They also gave me these] Rachel said as she lifted up her breasts slightly. [I know you've been staring at them so I thought I'd explain that particular thing.] "What I haven't been staring!" Kyle said, but Rachel ignored that as she turned to him. [I've told you my history, how about yours?]

Kyle happily told her about his history for almost half an hour, how he was homeschooled by his overbearing mother, how he convinced her to let him to to a regular school and completing that, only to choose to raise pokemon at an age much older than normal. [So you have had a pretty easy life then, nothing serious to worry about?] she said once he had finished. "Kind of, I guess. Training is hard though and I dedicate my life to it. I can't go back... I chose this life and if it doesn't work, I don't know what else to do."

For the next few weeks until the 6th gym, the water gym, things progressed as usual with the trio. This gym was known for being quite easy despite being the 6th gym and it stayed that way. Kyle was especially happy with how Rachel had been progressing and let her fight first. The first battle was easy with her doing her usual think and beating a Poliwrath in 2 hits while barely getting hurt. When a Gastrodon was thrown out, Kyle knew Lucarios were weak to this and sent out Sceptile but it didn't go to plan.

Sceptile was an equal level to the Gastrodon, but it looked nervous and out of practice. Even with such a heavy type advantage, no matter how much Kyle willed his pokemon to fight, sceptile just couldn't do enough damage per hit and kept missing razor leaf. Kyle frustratingly recalled Sceptile and sent out Abomasnow while checking his pokedex what moves Sceptile would learn soon, hopefully to do more damage. While Abomasnow fought by itself Kyle noticed that Sceptile didn't actually learn any maximum strength grass type moves naturally and that Sceptile was more of an agile fighter. But Kyle didn't need that, his speciality was heavy hitters with strong type advantages.

He recalled Abomasnow and sent out Rachel to deal with the Gastrodon even though it was a bad choice and as Kyle expected, it used Earthquake but not before she got in an aura sphere to almost knock it out. As usual he recalled her as Kyle never wanted Rachel to faint in battle and sent out Sceptile.

"Sceptile you only have to hit it once, you can win this!" he said as the pokemon, looking very nervous from its poor performance less than a minute earlier. "Vine whip it, that should be easier to hit with." The pokemon nodded and used vine whip to hit the Gastrodon. Gastrodon however had extremely high defense and the vine whip brought it to critical health, not KO'ing it. "Seriously!" Kyle said out loud as Sceptile looked terrified on the battlefield. "Just one more, you're fast enough!" Kyle said as Sceptile tried again, but it panicked and missed. Gastrodon didn't waste its chance and a simple tackle knocked it out.

Kyle was furious and sent out Abonasnow who despite not having a type advantage, easily dealt with the Gastrodon with a powerful body slam. Kyle was so proud of Abomasnow and when the gym leader sent out the next pokemon, a Relicanth. Kyle smiled and knew this was a time to show this gym leader something special, sending out Rachel. "Rachel, lets make this quick. Metal claw!" and she dived into the water to deliver a one-hit knockout. When she was super effective against something, it was always a one hit knock out as her level was so high and Kyle just loved seeing her be so powerful. After collecting his badge Kyles mind immediately returned to Sceptile and what to do next. That performance was unacceptable and after his other pokemons performance, it made it look even worse with him only being allowed 3 in the pokemon league.

After the battle, Kyle walked alone into the forest outside of the town for a few hours aimlessly. He had thought about this for a long time. He released his Sceptile, he wanted this to be quick. The pokemon looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, but this isn't working out. I need only strong pokemon in my team and if you couldn't beat water pokemon... There's only room for 3 in the pokemon league and I have to let you go. You've been very helpful but it's time to go". "Scep... tile" it said back to him before trudging off, it knew it had failed. Kyle didn't feel bad, it needed to be done. All of his pokemon knew the stakes when they joined him.

Upon returning to his hotel he went to the outdoor dining area and released his remaining pokemon in Combusken, Abomasnow and Lucario and explained what had happened to Sceptile. "After I found... Lucario, I knew there was only room for three on my team and Sceptile was the weakest. I had to let him go, he performed too poorly and its clear that you three are all my strongest and will stay that way so you should be happy about that". He couldn't help being brash like that but it was the truth. Combusken and Abomasnow looked a little worried before Kyle returned them, Rachel however was angry at him.

[You just abandoned him like that? Because of one poor gym battle? How could you!] She asked him. "I had to. I cant keep training Sceptile if he's always going to be weak. Every moment I waste training him further is time I should better spend training one of my other pokemon. He would just be ignored forever. Its for the best, you wouldn't like it if a trainer only kept you in a pokeball and never raised you, ignoring you for the others would you?" he said, annoyed that she questioned him like that.

[Well... yes, but its not all about winning!] she said. "Rachel, you dont get it. If its not about winning, what's the point of battling pokemon? If you don't want to win you should go into the wild and live there among your kind you aren't forced to battle. There's nothing wrong with not wanting to be a fighter. I never keep a pokemon on my team against their will. If a pokemon wants to battle with a trainer they understand they need to win otherwise the trainer will fail in their quest to become the pokemon league champion."

[… I understand] She said. "Don't worry you're so strong I'll be having you in my team forever at this rate". That made her happy. She just hoped Kyle never came across a high level Rhydon in the wild, that might be the only thing that would make him abandon her. She made a conscious decision at that point to train super hard and never let that happen, she refused to let Kyle down.

The next morning Kyle was busy looking at the route guide on how to get to the 7th gym when he saw something very interesting, he had to show Rachel right away. While still in the hotel room, he released her from her pokeball and excitedly told her to come and look at his map. "Check this out, about 4 kilometres off the path is a place called Iron Mountain." She stared at him, clueless. "I checked this out and found out something interesting. Inside a ravine in this area, its pretty dangerous, is the largest known population of wild Lucarios. Apparently there are only a few dozen, but its one of the only places in the world where they live. You've always wanted to meet other ones, haven't you!

Rachel snatched the map away from him. She couldn't read anything but that didn't matter [Yes! I've wanted to for so long can we go now?] she said excitedly. "Well just let me get ready and wait for Hayley and Jarrad and we will go." Rachel ran outside and waited patiently. After a few minutes sure enough the trio came out and began their walk to the 7th gym, the poison pokemon gym. Rachel couldn't contain her excitement the entire way there but she did feel nervous, she didn't know what to expect but she was confident meeting other Lucarios would make her feel less alone in the world.

It was quite a boring walk there with not much to do and no pokemon to battle either so time seemed to fly until they reach the t-junction with Iron Mountain off to the right. Kyle had already told Hayley and Jarrad where they were going to go and there was time to spare, so they went their separate ways and Kyle headed off with Rachel. Just like lake Kintaro, to reach the summit of Iron Mountain they had to use a self-driven cable car, something that Rachel would never have been able to use by herself. The pair were silent on the way up with Rachel being very excited. On the cable car on the way up every single time Rachel looked backwards she caught Kyle staring at her backside. She thought it was funny so she walked over besides kyle, lowered her tail and leaned forward to look out the window so it was pressed against his legs then flicked in between them and as she expected, he didn't move at all.

Once at the top there was a single sign pointing to 'Steel ravine – dangerous ahead' which didn't bother Kyle at all. He released Combusken and Abomasnow as his body guards as they walked throw it. Sure enough there were pokemon such as Golem and even Onix angry at their presence but once they saw the trio of powerful pokemon, they backed off. It was an extremely easy walk through the ravine until they finally got to what must have been their destination as Rachel made an excited noise as her and Kyle both saw a Riolu run past them at the entrance, see the four of them, and then run back towards what must have been its mother. Rachel ran up ahead of Kyle to the mother who seemed quite welcome as Kyle stayed back.

Kyle knew they were talking but couldn't hear anything. The other Lucarios, especially the males gave him and his pokemon menacing looks but they weren't about to approach a Combusken and an Abomasnow. After a few minutes Rachel came running back, noticing Kyle looking at her chest as she ran but it didn't bother her [This is amazing! She told me there are about 50 Lucarios here and she said she wants to show me around and meet everyone and I can even stay here if I wanted! That's not even the best part a lot of these Lucarios are from that genetic line I told you about and can speak just like me, I don't feel so alone any more!] Kyle looked happy for her but before he could say anything, she continued [But they don't want you, she said something about freeing me. I'd love to stay here and see what its like, I can come back tomorrow though just meet me here in the morning!] She said happily.

Feeling the glares of more and more Lucarios against him, Kyle agreed to meet her there tomorrow and head off. She had wanted this for so long so she could stay there if she wanted for a bit if it made her happy and he completely believed her in that she would return. With that, Kyle turned off and headed to an overnight stay inn just off the main road, he would train his other pokemon for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was so excited to meet other Lucarios but what stood out to her was the Riolus running around. Seeing that stirred up feelings inside her that had been buried for too long. The female Lucario that greeted her talked about how she had lived in that area for most of her life and that the Lucarios preferred to be alone. Many Lucarios would wander alone in the wild for years before eventually settling down to have a family and this was a safe space where no one would catch Riolus to be a cute pet. Rachel was very interested in all of it.

They conversed for an hour with plenty of questions about Rachels unnatural height and body which she brushed off, saying it was a result of extensive training in the wild. The questions annoyed her. Eventually, looking very unsure of herself, she asked [do... you have a family? Do you want any Riolus?]. [Oh yes I do, two actually!] she responded. [I feel so dumb I don't know how any of this works, do you need a partner?]. The other Lucario was only too happy to answer [Yes, the guy Lucarios are really loyal, just like we are. When two Lucarios decide to be mates they stay that way forever, until they die of old age. Its sweet. My mate has been with me for a few years and its been wonderful, we have 2 Riolus].

[So, how does a couple agree on having Riolus?] Rachel asked. [The girl takes the role since she is the one wanting the family. When she finds a guy she is interested in, they will live together for a few weeks, maybe months. If they feel they are right for each other they will probably decide to have children very soon, Lucarios make up their mind very fast and is almost always lasts in the long run]

[How does it work, what do you do?] Rachel asked as the other Lucario smirked [You honestly don't know? Well... I guess I can tell you. When we are sure that a male wants to be with us and we know ourselves that we want to be with them forever, we show them what we want by... bending over and letting them mate with us. It's a natural instinct, you'll feel it. Its hard to explain but it feels really nice. It feels better because it feels really nice for the guy too and when this happens it kind of seals it that they will be together. The trick is knowing when the guy wants it. You can tell by how they act, they start to take a lot more notice in your body and you can see their reaction, in their crotch, you'll see it growing. I cant believe I'm telling you this.]

The other Lucario looked a little grossed out by what she was saying but Rachel was listening intently. The other Lucario continued [sometimes this can cause you to be pregnant and that's how you have Riolus. When that happens... it feels incredible and you know if the guy does it to you, he wants to be with your forever. Just watch how their body reacts, its really not hard, most guys want it anyway] she finished while laughing at herself having said all that.

[I've always felt like that was missing in my life, having a family. I'm new to this and nervous, do you think you can come with me and I can try and talk to the male Lucarios and see if they like me?] Rachel asked. [Sure, there's far more males then there are females so we usually have a lot of choice. It ends up being a lot of the males end up single but the females always end up with someone, its unfair to them but good for us] she said smiling and Rachel looked hopeful. [Before we do, I don't want a family now I just want to know how it all works I still have... things to do] She added, wondering for how many years she would guard the elite four with Kyle before being able to settle down one day with more of her own kind.

Rachel walked alongside with her new friend before coming up to a few guy Lucarios relaxing along the riverbank. Rachel was feeling really confident and proud of herself lately, she was ready to do this herself. She looked at the Lucarios there and noticed they all basically looked identical, only their personalities must have defined them. She went up to a particularly relaxed Lucario and introduced herself [Hi, I'm new around here and trying to meet some other Lucarios]. The guy turned to look at her and instantly noticed the bandage on her leg [… I know what that is, that's a healing bandage used by weak trainer pokemon.] Rachel replied [What? Yes it is it was just a minor cut] but she was interrupted. [Did you just come here talking to us while being a trainer slave?] he said laughing, raising his arm so the others saw [Hey check out the new trainer slave, cant even fight her own battles]. Rachel turned, shocked to her friend who quickly dragged her away from the group.

Once in private she said to Rachel [Its been so long since any Lucarios have been here like you I forgot... the males really don't like a girl who is owned by a trainer. When looking for a partner the guy Lucarios want to be the only one their girl depends on. I really should have remembered but they aren't going to like you if you belong to a trainer]. Rachel was upset at that [but I do this to become stronger and I like it and I like my trainer!]. [If you like your trainer so much why don't you live with him forever] she said mockingly.

[You too? Are you making fun of me] Rachel said angrily. [I'm sorry but if you really do need a trainer to teach you how to fight you're better off not being here because that's really weak]. Rachel was furious and stormed off. She headed over to a new group of guy Lucarios determined to prove she wasn't weak. [Do any of you think I am weak because I battle with a trainer, and we're going to take the pokemon league?]. One turned around to answer [Who's this crazy girl?], another just laughed at her and the third actually stood up [Hey, I like strong girls] which shut the other two up. He looked up and down her [Lets see what you're made of].

Rachel was taken aback by that, but happy that it shut the other two up. [I'm -] she was about to say her name was Rachel but stopped, she didn't want him to tease her about her human-given name. [OK I can prove it] she said as the two moved into a clearing. [I'm not going to go hard on you, I just want to see if you've got what it takes to be a strong mother]. Rachel blushed at that, this Lucario must have actually thought she was attractive and already talking about children.

[OK... lets begin] the Lucario said as he rushed towards her. Rachel was more than ready for this and pulled out Bone rush. Just before he reached her, the Lucario leap up into the air and wound up a fist. Rachel stared [what is-] she said before taking a Mach punch to the face. She slid back and the Lucario just stood across her [why didn't you block that you had a bone rush ready?]. Rachel was wincing from the pain [I didn't know what attack you were doing!] [And you did nothing to try and stop it?]. [I need to be tol-] before she could even finish the Lucario started laughing, turning to his friends who Rachel didn't even know where there, but were also laughing.

Rachel had sudden flashbacks to the Ursaring attack near the lake where she was helpless, driven out by far weaker pokemon because she was nothing without her trainer. That was just the latest one as she remembered all the other times before that how she felt like ever since her previous trainer left her, she had lost all of her fighting ability.

[She needs to be told what to do! The most basic and obvious attack she had a bone rush ready and didn't do anything!] he said to them before turning to her [You're still just a trainer slave, I'm sorry I wasted my time] he said as he walked back, leaving Rachel alone. [But how do I become strong without a trainer!] She said loudly, the Lucario she fought just ignored her but one of his friends replied while walking off [You cant, you were weak enough to get caught you're just weak for life, just stick with your trainer, slave].

Rachel once again was left stunned. The girl Lucario was right, they really did hate that she was a trainer slave. She was furious and wasn't going to go down so easily as she charged an aura sphere, she didn't need Kyle to teach her that. [IM NOT A SLAVE!] She yelled as she fired it as the Lucario turned around an in an instant, used bone rush and smacked the aura sphere back at her. Without Kyle to tell her to dodge, she took it in the chest and flew back into a tree. She was winded as she heard the others remark [What a crazy bitch!, a pathetic fighter too and she came to us looking for a mate!] Rachel was too angry to cry and just ran off.

It would be a few hours until she returned to the hotel where the trainers were staying and by now she wasn't sore or upset, she had to put on a brave face as there was no way she was going to let Kyle know what happened. She managed to get down the mountain by putting some rocks into the cable car and standing on them to be high enough to reach the rail. Inside, she was incredibly upset that no guy Lucarios cared about her and they hated she was a trainer pokemon but she knew she was weak without it. Rachel fell into a self-hating loop of wishing she was never caught in the first place and just lived in the wild, but this was her life and she had to deal with it.

With the time she had to herself she did think a lot about what they told her, especially the ones that told her if she liked her trainer so much why didn't she live with him. She actually didn't have a problem with that, her life was fantastic since meeting Kyle but despite that deep down she also wanted a family. Her thoughts were now dominated by what the girl Lucario told her about it and finding a lifelong mate. She, like all other living things, had urges and desires to be a mother, hearing about how much the girl Lucarios enjoyed mating with partners and the joys of motherhood made her wonder what it was like. A new thought entered her head as she wondered if that was only possible with other guy Lucarios, it seemed like Kyle was interested in her, she wondered if he could do it. She arrived the their room and although it was locked, easily jumped up to the second story window and just climbed in from there.

Rachel looked at the clock, despite being a pokemon she could read the time and saw it was at least 30 minutes until they said they would return. She looked around the room and suddenly got very curious, moving over to the curtains and closing them. Paying very close attention to the sounds outside, she nervously climbed onto the bed and tried to get into the pose the girl lucario described, going on all fours. Having exactly no idea what she was doing, she thought about what must have felt good going off description alone of what the guys did to the girls as she put a paw between her crotch, holding it there for a while and not feeling anything until she decided to rub it. Almost instantly she felt her legs tremble and she stopped. [Is this what happened?] she thought to herself as she continued to do it.

[This feels amazing!] she thought as she rubbed faster, she felt like staying in that pose was taking too much energy so she flipped on her back, laying on Kyles bed with her tail between her legs and kept on going. For a few minutes she kept doing it, her paw starting to become wet until she heard a door open. She stopped instantly as she realised she was so consumed in what she was doing she wasn't paying any attention to the outside sounds, Kyle and his friends had came home early. She quickly got up and sat in the corner of the room to calm down. Kyle opened the door first and saw her straight away "oh you're here early!" as he smiled at her, genuinely happy to see her. Such a simple gesture meant so much to her, after the day she endured it felt nice to come back to someone who appreciated her.

"I need to sleep though, I'm dead tired" Kyle said as he flopped face first onto the bed. Rachel watched nervously, he was lying with his face exactly where she was pleasuring herself not even 15 seconds ago. Kyle turned to her "I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he aimed his pokeball at Rachel and she returned. Inside the pokeball Rachel realised to herself that really she didn't actually care that Kyle was lying there and a part of her wanted him to know what happened. She felt perverted but her urges were making her think such things.

Over the next few weeks, Rachel and Kyle, along with Jarrad and Hayley walked to 7th gym town, training along the way. Rachel spent every day out of the pokeball as they walked together. She was so happy that Kyle was raising her to be so strong and the pokemon he relied on the most. Even when his Combusken evolved into Blaziken, he still preferred to raise Rachel even higher. She was level 60 while none of Hayley or Jarrad's pokemon were about 50. Rachel had put the events with the other Lucarios behind her, even though she needed a trainer she was far more powerful than them and she routinely defeated pokemon that were super effective against her.

Throughout the week though she got nothing but mixed messages from Kyle. He let her out of the pokeball all the time but showed no affection to her. She clearly noticed him staring at her often when suddenly she thought to herself [what if the reason he always lets me walk with them is because he just likes looking at my body... he does always let me walk ahead of him...] Rachel would have been upset, if it wasn't what she wanted. Being appreciated felt nice and it made her want to do it more.

Outside of that though, he seemed cold. They talked often, ate together and even played together but it felt like Kyle only really showed affection when she won a battle. Rachel realised again that it seemed like Kyle was cold to her only when Hayley and Jarrad were around an in fact the closer those two got, the more agitated and colder Kyle became towards her. Rachel had to test this theory but there wasn't time now as there were almost at the next city.

Upon arriving the trainers were deciding when they should challenge the gym leader as usual and as usual, they all wanted to do this quickly. Rachel quickly realised this was a chance and for the first time ever, interrupted a conversation between the three but only addressed Kyle. [I would like at least one day more to train, I'm almost at level 61 and dont I learn close combat] Kyles eyes lit up "oh yeah! Wow that would be amazing. For sure that will make the next gym even easier. I don't care what you guys do but give me a day we can leave in 3 or so days anyway.] Jarrad and Hayley fully understood that decision and didn't mind a day extra so they went with it. Rachel was very happy that worked but a little upset that it seemed the only way she could get kyle to do what she wanted, was when it involved making him winning more easy.

The next day Kyle released her from her pokeball in the morning "We were about to leave and go training on route 420." Rachel replied, speaking only to Kyle [I want to train alone actually just with you, can we go to route 421 where there's less people?]. Kyle thought for a minute, he liked this idea before turning to his friends [Actually I'm going to go train on route 419 by myself, you guys meet me back here later at about 6pm ok?". "Aw but I wanted to see close combat!" Hayley said as Rachel gave her a glare. "um... we might not learn it by tonight, but I promise you'll see it after tomorrow" Kyle said to shut her down and Hayley just shrugged as the trio left to go their separate ways.

There was a lot of nervous tension between Rachel and Kyle as they walked. Rachel was so happy they were going to be able to spend some time alone and she could test her theory while Kyle had secretly wanted this for so long, he was sick of always having to act normal around his friends. As the two neared the town limits they were talking just like usual with no nerves although as usual, it was only about battling. Rachel fought the mental urge for minutes before she gave in and while walking, looked at Kyle and held out her paw for him to hold as the walked. He noticed it and kept walking and gave her a weird look and thought for a minute just shaking his head. Rachel wasn't going to let that defeat her and she convinced herself he was scared because there were still people who could see them in the distance.

The two eventually found a clearing with no one anywhere nearby and did what they came here to do and trained. Rachel had a new strategy, she was going to train super hard to learn close combat for him and then see his reaction. For hours they trained and Rachel was so happy at how well they fought together. It was nearing sunset as she landed another metal claw to cause a wild Donphan to faint when she felt herself level up. She turned to Kyle, smiling hard [I learned it! Lets use it!]. Kyle was extremely happy as the quickly looked around and saw a wild Rhyhorn about 50m away "Rachel, close combat!" he yelled as she ran over to it.

Rachel had never felt such power within her as with one punch, she sent the Rhyhorn flying and While the attack was incredibly powerful, the after effects severely weakened her which was the downside to that attack. All of her muscles and bones felt weaker. Kyle stared at the Rhyhorn "… you did that in one punch... you're amazing" he said. Everything was going exactly to Rachels plan and this was it, everything hanged on it. She ran up to Kyle [I did it for you] and she leapt into his arms and hugged him. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Kyle hugged her hard back "I'm proud of you". Rachel had never been hugged like that in her life and she held him even tighter as to her delight, he held her tighter.

The two eventually let go and sat opposite each other just staring at each other. Rachel knew it, she knew that when in public Kyle was terrified to show any affection to her but when alone, he liked her just as much as she liked him. Kyle sat up and told her [ok we can go home now] as he stood up to head off. As they walked Rachel would have tried to hold his hand but she was happy enough as it was. On the other hand, even if she did, Kyle would have refused as he was in deep thought.

'I know why she wanted me to go there. I'm glad she wanted to level up but she just wants to be closer to me. That's not going to be possible in the pokemon league though. I don't want her to like me I just want her to win why does she have to make this awkward between us... I just need a real girlfriend, this has gone on too long. At this rate she's going to be obsessed with me but what if I don't need her any more? She saw what I did to Sceptile, I can't raise a pokemon who is going to hate me if I put them aside while I am an elite four member. No... she needs to be told, she's fighting for me but that's it we cant be together. Its just getting weird. Ugh I probably didn't make it any better by hugging her so tight' Kyle thought to himself. That last sentence made his shorts hurt though, the way she pressed her chest into his... Kyle shook his head and just kept on walking.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another typical evening with Kyle returning Rachel to her pokeball once they got home and Kyle went to sleep early, it was another gym battle tomorrow. Kyle once again wanted to go first so quickly after breakfast he headed off. He let Rachel out of her pokeball before he left as Hayley caught up to him "Hey I'll come too, do you want to go first?" She asked Kyle. "No I went first last time. You can go first up... is Jarrad coming along?". "No he's really tired we stayed up late last night..." Hayley said. Kyle thought to himself 'but they sleep in different rooms... why would they... I don't even want to know' as they left for the gym. In the new city it was a poison-type gym leader, not exactly something Kyle had experience in but he was confident as always.

When they arrived, Hayley went in first as Kyle sat down on the benches outside with Rachel, it was still quite early so not many people were out. Every time he looked over at her she seemed to be looking at him with loving eyes which made Kyle turn away. After a few minutes of awkward silence he finally told her "We need to focus, this is a poison gym and we are going to have to figure out what to do might fight." [Did you really like it when I used close combat?] Rachel asked him. "Yeah you looked amazing while doing it" Kyle said, immediately regretting his word choice. He didn't look at her again for a few minutes just thinking about the battle.

As expected, Hayley came out within minutes. "Wow that one was much harder than the others, its really difficult to know what to use against poison types!" she said. Kyle just nodded and walked in with Rachel. Feeling like he had abandoned his other pokemon, Kyle fought against the first two gym leader pokemon in Muk and Seviper using his Blaziken and Abomasnow. The battles were way too close for his liking, 'this is what I get for over-levelling Rachel I need to raise these guys too". The third pokemon though, a Beedrill was a little stronger than the rest, he figured it would be fairly easy for his overpowered Lucario to deal with.

"OK Rachel, don't get comfortable, this one is a high level, but you're higher!" Rachel was happy that he had chosen to send her out and was on a mission to make him proud of her. The battle started with Kyle instructing her to use aura sphere since the Beedrill was always keeping its range. "Don't let it near you! It has strong punches just keep your distance!" Kyle could hear the other gym leader yelling to his Beedrill which was doing exactly that. "Hit it!" Kyle yelled to Rachel who was becoming incredibly frustrated at her inability to land a single hit on the Beedrill.

"... shit!" Kyle said to himself, this was really not working out well. As Rachel ran around she said out loud to kyle [I know!] as she turned to face the Beedrill and leapt into the air. "What I didn't say that!" Kyle said to her as the other gym leader looked confused. Rachel knew what she wanted to do, and used close combat. There was a problem though, the attack was not very effective at all on flying types. She landed the powerful hit on the Beedrill but it barely hurt it and as she landed she could feel her defense falling sharply, that move exhausted her as her muscles weakened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING I DIDNT SAY DO THAT ITS NOT EFFECTIVE ON FLYING TYPES!" Kyle yelled at her. She looked back at him, shocked and upset [But you told me I looked amazing doing it?] "THAT DOESNT MATTER, Dragon Breath it!" Kyle yelled back at her as Rachel turned around to see the Beedrill dive bombing her before she used the move she was told to and being such a high level, the move KO'd the Beedrill, Kyle had won the 7th badge.

He ran up to her as she was so exhausted. "Close combat makes you really weak after using it you're so lucky that Beedrill didn't hit you, if you went down, my other pokemon wouldn't have survived one hit... You should never have used that, we could have lost... don't do that again ok?" he said to her sternly. [But I won! We beat them!] She said. "That's not the point! Why are you arguing this with me, we are here to win, not to try and impress me by using the wrong attacks! That was too close... Just return for now" kyle said as he returned her to the pokeball. Kyle went up to collect his gym badge and headed outside, passing Hayley and telling her he won and was just going to get something to eat, instead he went off to the park they trained at the previous night.

Once there he sat down and released Rachel and before she could say anything he apologised "Rachel I'm sorry for yelling at you, that was just too close. You need to remember why we are doing this, we are going to win the pokemon league. Please don't try to impress me, just win. You are amazing at doing that." he said. […] Rachel didn't have any words for that, she was upset but knew she had done wrong. "You're an amazing fighter and I'm proud of you. I feel absolutely awful for how I acted there. I know you want to impress me but please lets just focus on winning."

Kyle was absolutely conflicted, he knew that without her he would never have gotten this far, but her feelings for him were starting to affect how she battled. Ignoring his commands to do what he thought looked amazing almost cost him the match. How he acted towards a pokemon he cared so much about though hurt him more, especially one that had basically dedicated her life to helping him. He could easily ditch his Sceptile but simply yelling at Rachel made him want to curl up on the ground, the guilt felt like a mach punch to his stomach. A giant urge compelled him to hug her or hold her paw while they would walk home but he knew this would worsen the problem. 'Just win the pokemon league first, then I can worry about how I feel about her' he thought to himself.

Rachel however, only heard what she wanted to hear and could see how upset he was for yelling at her. 'I'm proud of you' echoed in her mind as they walked back to their hotel. She knew Kyle really liked her but was unaware of the conflict in his mind of just how afraid he was of losing, she had no concept of his desire to win and how if she wasn't careful, could ruin everything if she messed that up. She didn't know what to think it was all too confusing but she was happy. While walking she slowed down and looked up at him and held out her paw. Kyle stopped still and looked at her, she could see him shaking in hesitation as she said [I really want to win the pokemon league with you] which was exactly what Kyle wanted to hear, and he held out his hand as they walked off holding each other.

Kyle told himself 'I'm only doing this to keep her happy and if she's happy, then she's winning' but he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed it. So much so that he wasn't even paying attention that they were almost at their hotel, in complete public view, holding each others hand. Kyle didn't realise until he was at the hotel door when he promptly let go to open the door, ashamed and hoping no one saw that.

It was another long and boring road to the 8th gym, this one was 5 weeks. Every day was wake up, walk, train, eat, find an inn and repeat. Kyle took this longer period to train up his other pokemon since he needed them to be stronger. Abomasnow was proving to be incredibly useful and Blaziken could handle just about half of all pokemon that existed. Rachel was still the strongest but her significant weakess to ground and fire needed to be covered. She began to feel slight jealously towards the favouritism that Kyle showed the other two pokemon. Where she expected she would take part in every battle with Kyle, sometimes he didn't even use her at all. It was like she was becoming more distant from him. Such long periods of not fighting gave Rachel far too much time to dwell on what happened at the ravine.

Despite all of this every time Rachel made an excuse to spend more time in private with Kyle that wasn't battling, he happily joined in on her lies to get away from the other two. Just a chance to sit and watch the occasional sunset together made up for days of him training the other pokemon. She loved how whenever they left, Kyle would look around to see if anyone was watching and always make the first move to hold her paw while they walked together. Upon arriving at the next town the trainers agreed to arrive at the same hotel at around 7pm after training on various routes on the outskirts of the city.

Kyle walked into this room only to find a note on his bed saying that Hayley and Jarrad were going out for dinner together and would be back in 2 hours, the note said they left just 10 minutes ago. "..." he said nothing as he threw the note in the bin, annoyed that he forgot they were going to a pancake restaurant for dinner that night. Kyle lay back on the bed and turned on the TV as he closed the curtains before looking at Rachel [I don't want to go in the pokeball yet!] she said quickly. "I... wasn't going to? You can watch some of this with me, its going to be boring here alone anyway" he said. Rachel did that and lay next to him with only one thought on her mind though, she was completely silent for about 10 minutes before noticing kyle was staring at the roof as he turned the TV off, there was nothing on. She got up and moved to the opposite end of the bed ans sat there facing him, with her knees together and up against her chest.

Rachel stared at him with so many thoughts racing through her head. All that replayed through her mind was how the other Lucario told her sex feels like. After what happened at the reserve though she felt like she might never experience it. She was highly conflicted but her urges were not going away. So many times she never had any truly private, time alone with kyle and like the other Lucario told her, privacy is so important when trying it. Kyle saw her face looking like she was staring into space, clearly there was a lot on her mind. Once again though he found his eyes wandering down below to look at her body. He couldn't see much though as her legs were blocking most of the view.

Everything was going right in her life though, she figured this would go right too. She mustered up the courage, prepared for embarrassment and asked [Kyle I have a strange question... but, do you know what its like when... humans mate? I learned the other day what its like for Lucarios and I-] she stopped once she saw Kyle looking at her and blushing very hard. She continued [… and I was interested in what it felt like]. She was now blushing hard as Kyle finally responded, by shaking his head and almost laughing "I cant help you there, I get it, its an urge you have but you'll have to get another Lucario to help you there I'm sorry" he said. Rachel didn't show it but she was almost crying inside. She thought even in the worst case scenario he would say no, but not laugh at her.

Rachel felt tension in the air, that laugh wasn't genuine. The way he stared at her, holding her paw as they walked, always talking about their future as fighters in the pokemon league while never saying anything about his other pokemon. No, he was hiding how he really felt. She had to try if she was going to get embarrassed like that it would be while finding out the truth. She didn't cry and sat up straight on the bed to face him with one last idea. She felt incredibly awkward but while staring at his eyes she slowly spread her legs apart. Almost immediately upon starting doing this, Kyles eyes moved towards her crotch and didn't move. She kept going and then pressed her arms against her chest, pressing her breasts together before she decided herself to look at his reaction. It was exactly the same as the guy Lucarios' as she saw a bulge forming in Kyles pants.

"... What are you doing?" Kyle said as Rachel got up and crawled towards him [I know you think I'm really attractive and you'd never admit it, I wanted to be sure if we are going to be together]. She was so incredibly anxious while saying those words but it was what she truly wanted and she was intent on only saying the truth and finding out the truth. Kyle responded "Together? What are you talking about" but Rachel didn't look at his or respond, she only watched his body movement, which was nothing. He must have truly wanted this. Her mind was racing now with what the other girl Lucario told her about how pleasurable it can be and how after doing it, they become mates for life. She was now hovering over kyles pants as she attempted to undo the zipper on his pants.

"Please don't do that" Kyle said, freaking out. [You aren't stopping me] Rachel said as she fumbled around some more, quickly giving up on opening a zipper with her paws. She grabbed both sides of his pants and slowly pulled them down. "Holy shit" kyle whispered to himself as she eventually pulled them down far enough that his erection bounced up out of his pants, still growing. [See its exactly like it is with guy Lucarios! I knew you wanted to be with me!] she said happily, now looking a his eyes again as she kneeled over him across his legs giving kyle a complete close up view of her body with both of her paws pressing down on his abdomen. She leaned back slightly making Kyles erection ride up her ass and lightly push into the root of her tail which made her shudder slightly and Kyle could see her tail start to wag behind her.

[I really like you Kyle and I know you like me now, if we do this we can be together and have a Riolu] She said as kyle snapped out of his daze "What?! Be together? A RIOLU?! No you're... wow why did I let this happen" Kyle said as she quickly pulled his pants up. "I'm sorry but we cant do this. I want t-... no, you're a pokemon. I cant believe I let this happen. You need to find a guy Lucario and I obviously need a girlfriend." Kyle stood up now, fully dressed again. "We need to focus on the final gym, don't forget why I captured you, this is to win the indigo league we cant let... that get in the way." kyle said as he pulled out her pokeball "we are so close, don't mess this up" he said as he aimed it at her and she returned, crying.

Inside the pokeball Rachel was broken, she messed everything up. It all seemed to go so well, he was being more affectionate, he kept staring at her, they were perfect together. She beat herself up mentally as she became enraged with what the other Lucarios had told her. Everything was going so right until she listened to them. Why did she even think that would work with a human, she wished she never met the other Lucarios and dreaded what would happen upon her release.

Meanwhile, Kyle was trying to put all that behind him. He had to beat the 8th gym tomorrow and Rachel was his best pokemon but now things were extremely awkward between the two. He felt awful, it was his fault. As he sat there in reflection he realised why she would have thought he was interested in that but he couldn't help it. He should have been more professional about being a trainer but more than that, he felt like there was something gravely wrong with him. Why did he have such a reaction to a girl pokemon spreading her legs like that. While other guys around him were busy getting real girlfriends for the last few weeks he spent his nights thinking of Rachel before sleeping. This had to stop and the only way was to remove the temptation. Rachel had to go, but he needed her to win. Kyle went to their hotel quietly and went to bed without saying a word to anyone. His perversion, his obsession with staring at Rachels body might just have cost him the pokemon league championship and he was furious with himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle woke up very early the next day and like in the night, left without saying anything to Hayley or Jarrad. Today was a day of business, he needed to sort things out properly. He didn't get this far, to throw it all away at the last hurdle. It was still early so not many people out, but Kyle wanted to do this in public, just not in a crowded area. He took a lot of deep breaths before pulling out Rachels pokeball and releasing her. He expected her to fly into a fit of rage or break down crying but instead she came out looking somewhat fierce, she didn't look at him though. "Rachel, this is the last gym. This is why I took you in and trained you. We can do this... together. We will get this done and then win the pokemon league. You know what to do."

Rachel looked up at him, determined to keep a brave face and just nodded. She knew she messed up majorly the previous night and the best way to get things back the way they were was to do what she did best, and win for Kyle. After all, she knew that kyle really was attracted to her, but it was just too soon she told herself.

The 8th gym, the dragon gym, was known to be far tougher than the rest all combined. With such a rare typing it was incredibly rare to have any advantage but Kyle was ready for this and had been for a long time. Lucario was the perfect counter to dragons. Super effective versus them while resistant to everything they had except earthquake, Kyle knew there was a good chance Rachel would be able to 3-0 this gym if she landed the first hits. Kyle was so confident that he went in before even talking to his friends about potentially strategies.

The warm up filled Kyle with so much confidence as Rachels Dragon breathe single handedly beat every single trainer up until the leader who had seen the carnage unfold beneath her. "You got through all of those trainers in minutes, I hope you didn't use all of that Lucarios strength at the start, you might need it now" she said. Kyle thought she seemed like a friendly gym leader. "I've been preparing for this gym for a long time, I'm more than ready" Kyle responded as the two threw out their first pokemon.

Kyle used Blaziken first as he wanted to save Rachel for last. With Abomasnow as well he had 2 pokemon with the advantage over dragons, this should be easy. Kyle also didn't want to send her out first as he was still too distracted with what happened the night prior. He could probably win this without her and thought it would be best if he could avoid it. The first pokemon sent out was a Dragonair. As soon as the gym leader saw Blaziken though she quickly recalled it and sent out Altaria instead.

"A free hit, fine" Kyle thought to himself if she was going to do that. "Blaziken, fire punch it!" and with a single hit, almost knocked out the Altaria. "Altaria, Fly!". Kyle winced at that, knowing it would do a lot of damage and sure enough when it came down, brought Blaziken down to critical health. Another fire punch though ended the Altaria and she was forced to send out Dragonair. "You've got another free shot, do as much damage as you can!" he yelled as Blaziken used double kick at the same time Dragonair used hydro pump, KO'ing them both.

"Great job Blaziken, you took out 2 by yourself!" Kyle said as he recalled his pokemon. To his surprise, the gym leader recalled hers too. "I need my best now I'm embarrassing myself" she said as her final pokemon came out, a Salamence. "Salamence: Level 65" Kyles pokedex read out loud as he felt a chill down his spine. 'If Abomasnow gets one good hit, Rachel can finish it off. He may go down in the process but he needs just one. Salamence is so fast though...' Kyle thought to himself, now visibly worried.

"Abomasnow, go!" Kyle yelled as he released it to fight its biggest ever opponent. "OK Abomasnow, I just need you to-] "Fly!" Kyle was cut off by the gym leader instructing Salamence to fly up. "Shit!" Kyle said, quickly recalling Abomasnow and throwing out his last pokemon. "Rachel, go! I need you to take the hit from Fly, Abomasnow can't he's weak to it." She appeared and was ready to do what Kyle wanted, she had to.

Rachel aimed up and used dragon breath but as Salamence flew down, it easily dodged it and slammed into her but she didn't take too much damage. "Don't worry about it" Kyle said but she turned around, shaken, [I'm so sorry I missed!] she said tearing up. "What? Why are you... oh don't worry about it just hit it! You just need one good hit on it" Kyle said and she turned back around. "Try aura sphere instead!" as she charged one up. "Salamence get ready to hit it back at that Lucario with your wing attack!"

The words pierced through her mind along with the mental vision of what happened when the male Lucario hit back her aura sphere at her. Subconsciously she powered down the aura shere into nothing and took a wing attack to the face, almost knocking her out. "Why did you do that!" Kyle yelled. "Don't lose this!" Kyle yelled out and the words rung through her ears. She stopped focusing on the battle entirely and thought of what would happen if she did lose. She kept it out of her mind up until that point but it hit her. She could feel the battle slipping and Kyles disappointment.

Knowing what he did to his Sceptile, she panicked and turned back to Kyle [I'm sorry, please don't abandon me!]. Kyle yelled back "I'm not going to, just fight it!". [I can't win please don't be mad at me] she said holding back tears as she took another dragon breathe to her back, knocking her down. "DRAGON BREATH IT JUST HIT IT ONCE, I DON'T NEED YOU TO BEAT THIS, ABONASNOW WILL FINISH IT OFF, I DONT CARE IF YOU FAINT!" and with that, she broke. Kneeling down and in tears as a final dragon breath slammed her into the ground again and after the smoke settled she lay there in a crater.

Kyle had no time to be upset, he recalled her immediately and sent out Abomasnow. By switching pokemon he had to take the first hit but because Abomasnow was so slow he would take 2 hits before his chance to finish it off but he had to get a critical hit. "Abomasnow, defense curl!" as his pokemon curled up into a ball and withstood yet another dragon breath. "Salamence, fly!" and Kyle looked in horror as the Salamence took off. This was going to make landing an ice beam incredibly difficult. "Abomasnow I'm counting on you! Wait for it and ice beam on my command!" as the Salamence came hurdling down towards him. "Wait... Wait... FIRE IT NOW AND DODGE IT". Abomasnow wound up and fired the ice beam directly at Salamences head before leaping to the side and a giant cloud of dust was blown up as Salamence hit the ground.

As the dust settled Kyle and the gym leader could see what happened. The Salamence was in a crater, encased in ice. "WHAT?!" The gym leader yelled as Kyle was ecstatic "YOU FROZE IT DURING ITS FLY?! THAT WAS AMAZING. NOW BODY SLAM IT" and Abomasnow followed his order, slamming the ice and shattering the block, making the Salamence faint.

Kyle fell to his knees in exhaustion. He had never had a gym battle push him to the limit and for the first time he felt worried about the elite four, if a mere gym did that to him. "What happened with your Lucario?" the gym leader asked Kyle. "She can't fight any more..." he simply said, taking the badge and walked straight past Jarrad and Hayley, heading for the pokemon centre where he put all his pokemon through.

Kyle didn't walk with Rachel alongside him for a few days as the trainers walked towards victory road. He had a lot of decisions to make, there were so many strong pokemon he could capture here, he needed a pokemon strong enough. The was completely silent while his friends talked happily. There was only one thing he was focused on. On the first night of their trek, just on the outskirts they set up camp. Each trainer set up their tent and sleeping bag. They had just finished having dinner and Jarrad and Hayley were talking to each other when Kyle got up and walked away, telling them he was going for a short walk, even though it was almost pitch black. He did take his sleeping bag though, leaving his tent behind.

Once he got a few hundred metres away behind a wall of trees he sat down and released his Lucario. She instantly looked afraid of him. "Rachel... what's going on with you? I'm not mad, I'm just asking." She wouldn't even look at him. "It's obvious you have strong feelings for me but I never thought you would let them control you like that." [It's all so easy for you isn't it? There's plenty of humans out there for you] she said back to him. "You need to forget about what happened earlier in that room and just focus on battling, please. For me, for us" Kyle replied.

Rachel looked annoyed now. [Why are you so confusing? Why do you act one way and then talk another it's like you change into a different person in an instant when I try to be closer to you, but you're always doing it to me.] "But why did you do it Rachel... we we're doing so well and now you've lost it... " [I did it because I was told that when two pokemon do this they are together for the rest of their lives and I have so much fun, I love being with you I thought the time was right and... I wanted to see if you were interested in having a family one day] she said back to him.

Kyle stopped her "Rachel... it has nothing to do with time being right, you're a pokemon and I'm a human. Yes, I do find you attractive, I can't hide that, but we cant be 'together' or have kids that's not how things work." That made Rachel almost break down [You know I'm not fully a pokemon and part human and I can't just make it work with another Lucario, why did all they all hate me? You don't understand... I tried to speak to the other guy Lucarios but they hated me for being a trainers pokemon, calling me a weak slave but I really like it! I don't care that you're a human I just want to be with someone who loves me I'm tired of being alone!] she said. [I've been alone for almost 3 years and you're the best thing that ever happened to me but you think I'm just some tool you use to win? I thought we were close?]

This stunned Kyle, it hit all too close to home. "But... I told you from the start why I captured you, you've always known I wanted to win the championship. Rachel... we cant keep going like this. I let you out to talk tonight because... you have to go. The elite four only allows you to use 3 pokemon and after what has happened recently there's just too much going on in your mind and you aren't focusing. I have been a trainer for far longer than I have known you and this is everything I have wanted. I know it sounds harsh but I cant let some impossible dream of yours, ruin my lifes goal" [!] Before Rachel could yell or cry at him, Kyle continued. "I have a few days left before the finals, there's enough time for me to find a high level steel pokemon on this victory road..." This was tearing Kyle apart on the inside but he was so close to winning it all and his life was being ruined by his unnatural attraction to a pokemon. He was terrified of losing the pokemon league, and being forced to move back home as a failure with the label of the trainer who could have been champion but lost because of his perversion. His mother would have disowned him and his family be disgusted in him for that. This broke Rachel.

[After everything we've been through you are just going to abandon me? Am I nothing to you but a pokemon that can use dragon rush when you need it to be super effective against something?!] Kyle knew she was right. [I know you are attracted to me. I don't know why you deny it, who cares if its not what other people do. I took a risk because I thought you wanted it and you loved me, because I loved you]. Kyle stared at her as she said that. "... No ones ever said that to me... I don't even remember the last time my parents did." [Have you ever thought of what it would be like if we were together, even if we didn't win the pokemon league? Do you want offspring? Be honest with me] Rachel said. "Yes, actually..." [I know you think it can't work but don't forget I'm part human too, we could have a family one day, you don't know that it can't work what if it does!"]

Rachel felt like she had one last chance [If you do really want to leave me, then fine. I was prepared to stay with you no matter what. I only ever wanted to be closer and find someone I could have offspring with. But I guess you prefer being alone]. Kyle stopped her at that now looking upset. "I... never wanted to leave you I just wanted to win this first. I need to focus on the league..."

[so you do only care about winning...] Rachel said to him. "There's just no way it can work between us and it breaks my heart." [Why? Why cant it work? What would be different to how we were last week? We were unstoppable when you weren't so afraid of your feelings. Remember how powerful we were when you didn't worry about what everyone else thought and you need me, I'm the strongest pokemon you have.] "..." Kyle had nothing for a moment.

After a few seconds of silence Kyle said "I know... I'll never find a pokemon as strong as you to win the elite four... ok I admit it I do want to make it work. I can't believe you're doing this to me." [Me do this to you? This is what you want, what you've wanted for a long time.] As it always happened, Kyle was once again conflicted in his feelings and his desire to win. Knowing how much Rachel wanted to be with him and start a family with him, even after he told her to leave, changed the equation though. The thought of her leaving made Kyle upset.

"What if... what if we tried it and it doesn't work?" Kyle said. [What if we tried it and it does work and we can be together and win the elite four?] She responded. That option never even occurred to Kyle and it hit him like a brick as he stared blankly imagining a world where he did have kids with her. He couldn't believe it but the more she talked about it, the more he wanted to be in a relationship with her. He was held back by doubts, but doubt never got him 8 gym badges. Kyle started thinking aloud. "I didn't get to where I am by acting like someone I'm not" as he stood up and walked over to Rachel. He sat down next to her and held both paws in his hands "I'll take that risk with you. You have been so good to me, I'll do this for you."

Rachel couldn't believe that worked and she got up, still holding Kyles hand and walked away from the camp for somewhere quieter. "If it doesn't work though" Kyle said before she interrupted him [You want this more than I do]. Before she took even a few steps though, Kyle yanked her back and she instantly became worried at why he did that. Kyle put his other arm around her to pull her closer and kissed her on the end of her nose then gestured for her to continue, completely embarrassed at what he was doing.

As they were walking Kyle still wasn't completely free of doubts. If it did actually work, she could become pregnant and he might not have been ready for that and if it didn't work for any reason, she would probably leave. His urges overtook it though, he had wanted it for so long. Rachel was incredibly sexy and he had thought about her every night for the past 6 months. He loved how she had human traits mixed in with a pokemon. Eventually they came to a hollowed out area underneath a tree and Rachel headed in. "In there?!" He asked and she nodded. Nothing else mattered to Kyle now though it certainly wasn't ideal but it had to happen now.

It was almost pitch black but they could see each other in the moonlight. Kyle put down his backpack and Rachel took it, hurriedly laying it down. Kyle took off his shirt and by the time he did that Rachel was already on all fours presenting to him. "Wow not that fast..." he said while starting at her ass. [Why not?] She said, looking back. "Because it takes guys some time to get ready..." Rachel remembered how he acted that night on the bed together and while looking ahead, simply said [does this help?] as she slowly raised her blue scythe tail up from hanging below her, to horizontal, to flopping over her back. Kyle drooled a little at the hottest thing he had ever seen. That pink slit between her perfect ass and her breasts dangling beneath her. She was right, it did help.

He leaned forward to grab her ass and feel it, he had wanted to for so long. His pants were literally hurting him as he quickly pulled them down, there was no way he could resist this. He moved one hand to her vagina and lightly put a finger inside while the other gripped her tail trunk before moving down right to the root of her tail and massaging it. She seemed to like that combination as she quivered and Kyle kept moving around her tail base putting pressure around it. He wondered what it must feel like to be massaged in such a place.

Finally fully hard, Kyle moved forward and placed his erection up against her vagina, pointing upwards along with her tail. His thoughts were racing like crazy. He knew it was wrong, but told himself he's reacting this way because it looks so similar to a human. Rachel pressed back against him and rubbed herself along his length before turning her head around, looking at Kyle and said [Are you going in yet?]

Kyle thought to himself 'lets make this quick' and pulled away slightly. Taking one hand off her ass, he had to manually force his penis down horizontally, it hurt him a lot. The best he could do was put it at a 45* angle and he pressed the tip against her vagina before pushing in. Except, he couldn't. She was so tight he didn't get anywhere. He kept trying but it was now hurting him. Kyle started to freak out, he knew this would happen and as if he snapped out of a daze he remembered what he was doing and said to her "See it doesn't work, is that what you wanted?". She responded in a pant [yes... mmm] Rachel moaned at the feeling of him trying to get inside her.

Kyle pulled away from her in a massive state of confusion as all of his old doubts came flooding back, feeling like a complete deviant and weird pervert. He was fighting every urge to not continue, he wanted to so badly but he felt disgusting and now realised it wasn't possible at all, his dream of being with Rachel depended on this. He had had sex with a pokemon and would now lose tomorrow. He felt like everyone would find this out and tease him about it, not to mention his family disowning him.

Rachel however, stayed where she was and eventually lowered her chest to the ground so her ass was presenting even more to Kyle, now visibly wet. [I think it was working, it felt nice] she said softly. "ugh.. was enough" kyle said to her [Just... a little deeper]. Kyle had hoped that was enough for her and he would live with the indignity of going that far but a larger part of him had hoped she would say that. Swallowing all of his pride and getting ready for any ridicule that may come, he said "OK a little more" and moved back towards her, putting the tip of his penis in her and pushing in gently.

Her tail pointed straight up vertically, quivering as she spread her legs a little more to accommodate Kyles fully erect penis. As he pushed it in deeper her legs spread more until he was almost fully and held it there. "Luuu" she whimpered out loud as her tail started to wag slowly. It just felt so right inside her. Now harder than ever, he moved forwards and tried to cast out all doubts, he didn't care any more, there's no reason why something that feels this good, should be wrong.

He pushed her legs apart and began plowing into her again, straight up to the point as deep as he was before. Rachel threw her head back and moaned as he did that. All Kyle was focusing on now was trying to make her shudder with pleasure. After a few moments he looked to the side and saw the pairs shadow from the moonlight against a rock face. He could see quite clearly a profile view of him railing a Lucario from behind with her tail pointing right up. He thought that view looked just as amazing as what he was seeing.

Kyle leaned forward and grabbed both breasts, squeezing hard as his fingers tweaked her hard nipples under the fur while continuing to ram her. Rachel closed her eyes as she clamped down on Kyles penis. He focused on going all the way, feeling his orgasm coming. Just as he reached full depth. Rachel screamed "LUUU!" as the sensations were too much. Kyle instantly froze, still as deep as he could go inside her thinking what had happened before he realised that loud scream would have woken up his friends. He realised he had gone way too far, further than he ever thought he would. He saw a beam of light coming out from their camp, one of his friends must have been woken from that yell. He couldn't be seen like this. He pulled out of her quickly and then pulled her down beneath some bushes and hid.

Kyle was laying on his back, looking to the side through the bushes as Rachel lay next to him, she was still panting. Kyle was dead silent and he held Rachel down until he saw the light eventually turn off and wasted no time, tapping her lightly on the ass "Sit on it". Rachel stopped and looked at him before doing what he said, turning around and sitting above his groin. She couldn't see much in the dark and handled his penis with her paws, trying to aim it at her opening before eventually finding it and letting her weight allow her to fall onto it. She wiggled into a comfortable position before starting to ride him, bouncing up and down at a steady pace with her breasts bouncing along with it.

Kyle sat up straight as she rode him hard, he focused on holding back his orgasm but he knew it was coming soon, he just wanted to last as long as he could. He moved his face right up to her breasts and Rachel slowed down, wondering what he was doing. Kyle had been so mesmerised by her breasts for so long and he would finally get to see them up close. He wasted no time in burying his face in her chest as he held each breast.

Kyle did this for a few moments before the pleasure was too strong, he couldn't hold it any more. He lay back down and put his arms around Rachel and dragged her down on top of him as they stared at each other. He started to thrust in and out of her again before dragging her forward, having no idea how this was going to work, and locked mouths with her.

This was completely foreign to Rachel but she went along with what Kyle was doing. As he kissed her he felt in total bliss and thrust faster and faster before ending up deep inside her and orgasming. He let go of the kiss about a second after his orgasm started and closed his eyes, he wanted to impregnate her multiple times. Every pump felt amazing and he wanted it to never end.

After he was finished, Kyle relaxed a bit before looking at Rachel in the eyes. He had felt her start to tremble as he was finishing deep inside her, he knew she must have been close. Without saying anything, he sat up and put his hands around her, flipping her around on her back. He was still rock hard but knew it wouldn't last long, there was probably under a minute he had to do it. Rather forcefully he spread her legs apart and pinned her arms down as he thrust into her as deep as possible.

[ugh... it...] Rachel didn't know how to describe it until Kyle was almost entirely out of energy and suddenly Rachel felt it, her first true orgasm. Her back arched up and her tail curled as she shuddered deeply and Kyle pulled out of her, happy of what he had given her. As she lay there, content with her tail wrapped around her waist Kyle could help but say "you look stunning" which made Rachel smile hard. He put on his shorts again lay down again next to her and held her close to him, completely exhausted. "I love you" he said to her and she pressed up against him and the pair fell asleep like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Eight hours later Kyle woke up to voices. Before moving he felt something in his hands and quickly remembered it was Rachel. He smiled for a moment before realising where he was and before he opened his eyes he heard something else "Wow. I always knew he was a weirdo but this is just disgusting". It was Jarrad, looking over the two nearly naked together. "Oh piss off" Kyle said as he got up slowly but Jarras was already heading back to tell Hayley what happened. Kyle didn't care any more what they thought. He pat Rachel on the head one before getting dressed. The two got ready slowly, Rachel was silent.

"The other two are gone up ahead, let them go I don't need them anyway" he said. Rachel was just staring at him, only one thing was on her mind. [Are you going to keep me?] Kyle smiled back "Of course, now lets win this thing."

The couple packed up Kyles stuff and walked down victory road together. It was still going to be a week at least until they got to the pokemon league so they took their time training. Rachel was 100% focused on training to be as strong as possible and so were Abomasnow and Blaziken. Kyle and Rachel both relieved their urge, they didnt have a need to be intimate for that week as they knew exactly how they felt about each other and all that mattered was training and getting good nights sleeps before the championship.

During that week though Kyle had absolutely no problem with public displays of affection towards Rachel and in the final day before the event with the annual fair with hundreds of pop up stores, the couple spent the day shopping holding hands the entire time. They got plenty of stares but Kyle knew if this is what he had to deal with to have Rachel fight at her best, it was worth it.

The big day finally arrived and Kyle eagerly awaited to see who his first opponent was, but it was a bye. This upset him, he went to take a look at who his opponent was. There was no photo, just a name "Domino". As he thought about how strange it was they had no last name, he heard a TV in the distance, it was a preview for an interview show. "I pretended to be an agent for a year, they don't know my real name, I did this to find who killed my uncle. Last week while on a mission rumours started to grow of our target being a pokemon that had killed dozens of people in the past. I quit that day, it wasn't worth the risk." "Which pokemon was that?" "They called it... Mewtwo. I don't know what happened to the people I worked with..." Kyle thought that was all very interesting and looked back at the outline of who his next opponent should have been, he really didn't know what to think.

Kyle sat there waiting for his first, or second round match as it was before finally coming up against a female trainer called May. Kyle was used to pressure, but battling beneath a stadium crowd was something else altogether. Kyle was ready for this and sent out Blaziken first, the girl looked like she favoured water types. It was a rocky stage they were battling on and he wondered if this girl would be an easy match. Nervously he waited until she shouted. "Go, Zapdos!"

"... what" Kyle said. "Where did you get that!" He pulled out his pokedex as fast as possible. "Zapdos: Level 80. Th-" He closed it instantly. "This is the pokemon league, kid, did you think it would be easy?" she replied back to him. "I'm not a kid I'm like 5 years older than you!". As Kyle freaked out the official yelled "TRAINERS, BEGIN."

It was over before he even knew what happened. Zapdos started with thunder, one-hit KOing Blaziken. "This can't be normal!" he said as he threw out Abomasnow. "Abomasnow, Ice Beam" and just like it did to Dragonite, it landed a powerful hit on Zapdos but it didnt freeze it. "Zapdos, Thunder again!". 3 seconds later a gigantic thud echoed throughout the stadium as Abomasnow slammed into the ground. Kyle was almost in tears. This wasn't how it was meant to be. "Lucario... go" he said without any effort. Rachel had no idea what had just happened but saw the Zapdos infront of her, a little weak. "Only you can do this Rachel, bone rush it!" he said, regaining a little confidence.

She was just as high a level as the zapdos and to Kyles amazement leapt high enough into the air to hit it with the bone, knocking it down and KO'ng it. As she landed she turned around happily to look at Kyle but he didn't seem any happier, confused, she looked around to see the scoreboard and that it was 2-1. She had to defeat two more pokemon, but she was ready.

"Good job Zapdos. Lucario... hm well that needs a fighting type. Go Machamp!" May yelled, throwing out the largest Machamp Kyle had ever seen. "You never had a chance, Machamp is super effective versus ice and steel!" she taunted Kyle. "Is this how it ends..." he said to himself looking clearly depressed. Rachel figured out all of what was going now and without Kyles guidance, fought the Machamp as Kyle slumped to his knees, it was impossible. Nothing Rachel could do was going to make any difference, Kyle was hopelessly outclassed.

Rachel fought with everything she knew and started with a metal claw but it barely took a chunk off the Machokes health. She had no time to react as it grabbed her and used seismic toss. Rachel had never been hit so hard in her life, that one move nearly knocked her out. As Machoke stood over her, ready to end it, she slammed her paws into the ground to knock herself back up and used her strongest attack, close combat, landing the powerful blow right in the Machokes face. Kyle saw that and looked up with a glimmer of hope and Rachel looked pumped and ready but to her horror the Machoke got up, it barely looked half hurt. "Fighting move against a fighting type? How did you even get past the first round?" May taunted Kyle as Machoke wound up a close combat of his own and Rachel had a flashback of the dragon gym.

"FORFEIT!"

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT"

The stadium went quiet and all eyes looked to Kyle as he slammed down the forfeit button on his pedestal.

"DONT FINISH HER, WE GIVE UP!" Kyle said as the Machoke relaxed and May started celebrating. Kyle drowned out the cheers of the crowd and the announcer declaring the winner to go up and hug Rachel in front of tens of thousands of people. She was already crying knowing that once again her use of Close Combat caused her to lose and now cost Kyle the entire championship. She backed away from Kyle as he walked up to her, repeatedly saying [I'm sorry! I'm sorry] and limping from that seismic toss still.

"Rachel, you were incredible... I wasn't ready for the league... Don't feel bad, you did everything I ever wanted of you." Rachel was terrified of what would happen now that they lost [but I lost... I didn't meant to do that!] "No it was me, I thought I could win with only 6 months training. I'm proud of you" He let go of her to look her in the eyes. [So you're not mad?] Kyle laughed a little "No, I failed. I wasn't strong or smart enough. I think...we need many years more together before I can ever win this." [Are you sure?] Rachel said still feeling worried about it all. "I love you" Kyle said as he kissed her on the head and walked to the centre of the stage. Rachel was still worried but those last few words had meant so much to her, more years together, he must have really been looking forward to it. She finally managed a smile after wiping away the last of her tears.

Kyle begrudgingly went up to shake hands with May. "Sorry about taunting you, its part of battling though." she said as Kyle replied "I know, I've done it too. I just cant believe I was out so early." "Yeah the pokemon league is not for new comers, my first opponent came at me with a Latias can you believe it! I've looked ahead and seen that my next opponent is running around with an Entei, this is crazy" she said. "I never would have even got past the first round no matter who I faced... I misjudged this badly. Nice Zapdos by the way" Kyle said as he walked off and out of the stadium.

Kyle sat down on a bench outside, looking towards the stadium and hearing all the cheers of the crowd. For the last 6 months, everything he had trained for was in there, but he didn't belong. He was just one of many who didn't make the cut. He looked around and saw other people in the exact same contemplation as him and he realised in a top 64 bracket, he was just one of 32 people who lost in the first round. 32 people who probably trained just as hard as him, and thought they deserved it just as much. The entire time Rachel sat there in silence thinking the same thing in how she had dedicated her life to one thing and failed but if Kyle was happy, she was happy.

Eventually Kyle walked up to the large monitor near the stadium entrance to see how his old friends were doing. To his surprise, Jarrad was actually knocked out first round and it looked like he lost in a 0-3 clean sweep. "wow... he did worse than me. Jerk" said to himself, Rachel heard it too. He looked around to find Hayley and saw she made it into the top 16 bracket meaning she had won 2 rounds. He waited a short while for her next round and decided to watch. Hayley didn't annoy him like Jarrad had done anyway.

With his participant lanyard he was allowed to watch with Rachel next to him in the close up stands and got there just in time to start. Hayley didn't see him there as she pulled out her first pokemon to start the match and Kyle was left wide eyed again as another legendary was thrown out, she had somehow caught a Heatran. The other trainer responded with a Kyogre. Kyle had never seen anything like it before. The two giants attacking each other with blasts powerful enough to blast a hole through the stadium walls and Heatran went down in an instant to a single Water spout. Hayley looked shocked as she pulled out the pokemon she had travelled with until that point and it was the same story, a single water spout ending her run with a 0-3 loss.

Hayley seemed just as devastated about it as Kyle was as she walked out and he spoke to her "that was rough, you got top 16 though!" He said. "Yeah I'm actually ok with that. What are the chances I get a Kyogre against me though..." she said. "Where did you find that Heatran?" "Oh I found it in victory road, it basically got me to top 16 by itself. Have you seen the top 8 though? Everyone has at least one legendary and some have 2!" she added.

As they walked, Hayley directed Kyle to a more quiet area before sitting down with him. "If you're wondering where Jarrad is, hes gone and I dont care. He was so jealous I caught that Heatran, I've never seen him act so... pathetic. Then he lost the first round, said I was lucky and stormed off so stuff him" Hayley said. Kyle just laughed. "I didn't see your match though but I heard you lost in the second round, how did it go?"

"It wasn't close. I don't know if I can ever win this thing, it seems impossible." "Yeah I feel that way too" Hayley said, which shocked Kyle. "You put in all this effort and its like, nope I have more legendaries than you. I win. Wheres the fun in raising pokemon if you only use them to catch legendaries who have no personality whatsoever, not to mention you can't even travel with them because they are gigantic!" she said laughing.

Kyle and Hayley spoke for a little longer before heading their separate ways. From their conversation it seemed like Hayley had no idea what happened between Kyle and Rachel that night on victory road, or maybe she did and she didn't care. Maybe she thought it wasn't that abnormal and she would be the same if she found the right pokemon. Kyle didn't really want to know.

It was a long walk back to his home and Kyle knew he was not going to be welcome by his mother with Rachel by his side but he didn't care. He just wanted to go back to his home town and maybe enrol in some classes, for what he didn't know yet but training for the pokemon league was as far from his mind as possible. Rachel never did tell him what happened at that ravine and never intended to. The couple became closer in the few months it took to wander cross country back to their home.


End file.
